<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>for naught by aelins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26688967">for naught</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelins/pseuds/aelins'>aelins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Date Rape, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Raves, i do like feysand!, this is straight up PIV rape, this is supposed to be fantasy material</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:09:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26688967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelins/pseuds/aelins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She lies awake at night and wonders why everything has to be so rotten. Herself and her love too. </p><p>READ THE TAGS</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Feyre Archeron/Rhysand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>for naught</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>PLEASE NOTE THIS IS NOT MEANT TO BE LIGHTHEARTED FIC. IT'S A STRAIGHT UP RAPE. If that suits you that's great. If not, please keep it moving. READ THE TAGS!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>She dances in a crowd of many. Her body sways and yet… she is perfectly steady, hasn’t even had a drink yet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Feyre’s body raves to the music. She should know better than to be out alone, especially on New Year’s. It’s about to be a new decade though, a new beginning. Maybe she’ll get some relief from her bout of bad luck with boys. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A hand slips around her waist, and she looks over her shoulder. “Hi there,” She says sweetly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man’s deep voice is honey-smooth. She thinks she could love him, which isn’t something you normally think when you’ve just met someone. But truly, he is beautiful, violet eyes, midnight blue hair, a strong jaw, and a body that she can feel is perfect. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dance with me?” She asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” The stranger replies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just like that they’re off to the races, they dance nonstop for a solid hour and then, laughing and giggling at some joke the at the man who’d she’d learned was name Rhysand, but preferred to be called Rhys--they head off to get drinks. She turns her head for… maybe five seconds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She lets this man, who she might be able to love, pay for her drink. She giggles and they go back to drinking and dancing and laughing. She never notices the clear, odorless, tasteless fluid he’d added to her drink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dance, Feyre. Dance.” He whispers in her ear, and when she nearly collapses in his arms, the Rohypnol he’d given her going straight to her head, he hauls her over his shoulder, and explains to the questioning event staff, that she’s his girlfriend, and she’d had a bit too much to drink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*~*~* </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Feyre’s blinking in and out of consciousness. There’s something moving between her legs, and she’s vaguely aware of the warmth of another body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She moans, and she hears a snort of laughter, and then the pressure building between her legs continues to build. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bed jostles under Rhys’ ministrations. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-wait!” She squeaks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhys swears a string of curses. He must not have given her the right dose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhys slows but does not stop. “What’s up Feyre, darling?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t remember--” A wave of sleepiness threatens to overcome her. Her jaw feels like it weighs a hundred pounds. It’s so hard to form words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t remember the </span>
  <em>
    <span>six</span>
  </em>
  <span> drinks you downed? Or you don’t remember coming onto me while I was trying to get you home?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Feyre’s mouth opens and she lays back, “I’m sorry.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Me too</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Rhysand continues to thrust, this time he reaches between them and strokes her clit. It’ll feel better for him if she comes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her traitorous body is getting into it. “Rhys I don’t--” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shush, you’re soaking wet for me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Feyre makes a keening noise. She comes around his cock, and he spills into her, with one final bruising thrust. She’s certain her cervix will be bruised and sore in the morning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wonders if she could love him now… and knows she doesn’t want this to be for naught. For the pain and pleasure, she’d felt tonight to mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*~*~* </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Feyre decides that it is time to take her place in society. The heiress marries Rhysand Night, after many more nights of pain and pleasure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t know how to leave, and after falling pregnant with his child, a child she never wanted, nor ever consented to make… she understands why the stars might rain down from the heavens in the year 2020. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was inspired by this <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/7CIzpZaeeNCtJDi1nqEDXb?si=CW_O_7lJTWeNpJHGyNGt2Q">song</a> </p><p>these lyrics specifically, </p><p> </p><p>  <i>And all of your weight<br/>All you dream<br/>Falls on me it falls on me<br/>And your beautiful sky<br/>The light you bring<br/>Falls on me, it falls on me</i></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>